


Show and Tell

by Nevermore13



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Family, Homeschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore13/pseuds/Nevermore13
Summary: A cute one shot about the children of the Hollis-Karnstein family and their choices for Show and Tell.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alyx-Jamie Rae (SophieMary4)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alyx-Jamie+Rae+%28SophieMary4%29).



> (I don't own Laura or Carmilla)
> 
> The children are Ocs of mine and my friend Alyx

The day began like any other accept the Hollis-Karnstein children were eagerly sitting at the family table with various items in tow. Being homeschooled by their mothers has its perks.

Carmilla sat in head chair and smiles. She held their youngest on her lap and watched as Laura walked in with school books and utensils. She sat them down and looked at her family.

"First on today's agenda, show and tell. The theme was creativity. First will be Laura." She watched as her youngest stood up on her chair holding a sock puppet.

"Today I brought the sock puppet momma helped me make. His name is fangsley. He has one fang since I lost the other. He likes cookies and hanging from his top toes. He dresses like mommy, but he wears a cape." Laura slipped her hand inside the puppet and made him talk. "I'm fangsley, blah! I wanna eat your cookies blah!"

 

"Why hello Fangsley, welcome to the class. Cookies are after show and tell ok. Good job, lil'bunny." Laura said as lil'L showed Peyton the puppet. The young girl squealed and babbled at the one toothed puppet.

 

Carmilla eyes the puppet and nods. "He has nice style. Mommy's is better though." She fixed his cape.

Laura rolled her eyes at her wife. "Oh really? It sounds like mommy is jealous." She winks at Lil'L and she giggles as she sits down.

 

"Jamie baby, your turn to show what you and Laffy made when they visited last week."

 

Jamie eagerly stood up and held little petri-dishes in both his hands. "When Laffy visited last week, they showed me how to make crystals and use them to make art." He held up his left dish showing a blue crystallized heart. "They helped me make this and they did this one just for me." He held the right one up and it was his name is crystal. "It was a lot of fun!"

 

The three other students gasped and urged their brother to teach them how to do it. Jamie smiles and sits down. "Momma can you ask Laffy to come by today? I wanna do more."

Laura ruffles her son's hair and nods. "You got it, my mad little scientist. Now for our little trouble maker. Stefan it's your turn."

 

Their eldest son jumped up from his seat, his mothers gasped. He was covered in various paints holding up a huge piece of paper. 

Carmilla was first to speak. "Now that's what I call being one with your work." Laura nods agreeing with her wife. The journalist stuttered for her son to continue. 

 

"We used the paints momma bought and made this, it's our family." The young boy stuck his tongue out as he maneuvered the still wet painting between his tiny fingers to show his family. The pictures showed two big paw prints labeled momma and mommy with five smaller ones labeled with each to the children's names with a cat paw all over the rest.

"The paw prints that are all over was cause when I tried to get baggs print he stepped all over it and since he did I got Hermione to."

 

Both mothers knew there was bound to be a mess in the young boy's room but decided it could wait to be cleaned up.

 

"Wonderful job baby, now set your masterpiece on the counter and go wash off." Laura kisses Stefan's red painted cheek and sets her eyes on the last student. "Lucia sweetie, your turn."

 

Lucia stood and held up a nice homemade book. "I wrote about our family." She opened the book to the first page, two beds, a door and a person sitting at a desk was on the it. "One day Momma was worried about Aunt Betty and she used her smarts to find her!" She then turned the page.

One the next page, the same background except the person was fighting with another person with a pink item in their hands. "While Momma with investing, Mommy came to live with her."

Carmilla started laughing. "You truly captured us baby girl!"

Lu smiles and continued, the last few pages described the kids-rated version of how the family came to be and the last page was empty. 

 

"Lu, it's not finished!" Lil'Laura stated. Lucia grins and answers her sister with all honestly. "Well that's cause our family and our story had just began." The kids all nodded in unison.

 

"Well time to-." Laura was cut off by her children telling her that show and tell isn't over yet.

Carmilla smiles and hands Peyton a item as well as had a camera in her hand. "Peyton and I have a something for the world's best mother and amazing teacher."

 

Laura walks over to her wife and their youngest. "Give momma your present munchkin." Peyton offers the gift. "Pressy, ma-ma!"

Laura takes the item, it was a homemade picture frame made of popsicle sticks covered in glitter and hearts. Under it says Hollis-Karnsteins.

 

"Oh my god." Laura starts crying happy tears, Peyton gasps and reaches for her momma.

Carmilla hands Laura the baby, she tries to wipe her tears. "No cry ma-ma!"

 

Laura giggles and kisses Peyton's hand. "It's ok pey. Mama is happy."

 

Carmilla holds up the camera. "Let's take a photo to put in it." 

 

The family gathered with Stefan and Lucia holding their cats. Carmilla sets the timer before joining. Before the flash she kisses Laura's cheek.

 

That picture sits gracefully on the family's mantle above their fireplace.


End file.
